1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring-shaped or annular recuperative heat exchanger having wavy or meander-shaped guide plates for increasing the heat exchanger surface. This heat exchanger is preferably provided for coaxial arrangement on gas turbine units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ring-shaped heat exchanger of this type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 21 62 888; this heat exchanger has radial flow therethrough in counter flow. The essential disadvantages of the arrangement described in German Offenlegungsschrift 21 62 888 are in the respectively double directional reversal of the respectively axially in-flowing gas flows, and in the cross sectional widening or narrowing of the gas passages caused by the strictly radial arrangement of the selected plates.